MONSTER
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun lagi menyakiti Wu Zitao, tidak, karena hanya aku -Wu Yifan- yang berhak atas dirinya sampai kapanpun." - Wu Yifan. YAOI! KRISTAO! TAORIS! RnR?


**[M] – YAOI – ONESHOT!**

 **Tragedy**

 **(Wu YIfan X Huang Zitao)**

 **Warning : OOC! Heavy theme! Typo!**

.+.

.+.

.+.

.+.

"Hmmphh! Hmmpphhh...!"

Beberapa eksistensi tertawa nyaring. Sebagian lagi memulas seringai keji penuh determinasi yang memperdalam rasa takut di sudut hati. Entitas bermahkota sutra malam itu seketika menggigil, memperbanyak cairan bening turun melewati pipi pucatnya yang basah. Manik kelam yang biasanya berbinar cerah tanpa celah kini memudar, meredup dan dipenuhi akan terror. Berkeinginan untuk mencicit serta menangis, namun mulutnya tersumpal penuh dengan kain kumal.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?! Kalau dia sampai pingsan nanti, aku tidak sudi ikut tanggung jawab!" salah satunya bersuara. Pria berwajah keras itu mengernyit tipis, mulai khawatir dengan berbagai kemungkinan konsekuensi yang akan mereka dapat dari keadaan yang tengah mereka hadapi kini. Namun, pandangan sang tuan dari kejauhan membuatnya ciut sesaat lalu dengan terpaksa berteriak. "Oey! Buang kain kumal itu."

Berdecak pelan. Pria berwajah keras lain bergerak maju dan menarik kain yang tersumpal di mulut dengan sedikit kasar. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara tangisan lirih yang mengusik ulu hati. Sosok berparas lugu itu memandang penuh terror. "Le-lepaskan Tao... Hiks! Kaki dan tangan Tao sakit... Hiks..."

"Huh, apa peduliku? Kau berada dalam kesialan seperti ini karena kau adalah satu-satunya kelemahan pria itu. Jika ingin menyalahkan seseorang, kutuklah Wu Yifan." sahut sosok lain yang tengah memperpendek jarak diiringi geraman yang begitu kentara. Jas hitam mewah itu kusut, perawakan tegap dengan wajah nyaris mempesona jikalau luka goresan di wajah tidak nampak. Berdiri tepat di depan, wajah mulus rupawan seketika direnggut paksa. "Wu Zitao, hm? Ingatkan lagi padaku, apa hubunganmu dengan Wu Yifan?"

Masih menggigil, bibir unik berbentuk kucing itu mencicit. "Ge-gege, Tao –"

"Berhenti berbohong! Kau biarkan penis pria itu menggauli tubuhmu dan kau terus memanggilnya kakak?! Jangan membuatku tertawa, bocah. Aku yakin kau hanyalah mainan kesayangannya." terkekeh sinis, sosok itu melanjutkan. "Jika nanti ia bosan denganmu, kau akan dibuang seperti sampah. Pria semacam itu pantas disandingkan dengan iblis, hidupnya terlalu kelam dan kotor untuk sekedar mengenal cinta. Kau lihat? Dia tidak peduli lagi padamu. Jika dia memang benar menganggapmu penting, seharusnya saat ini dia datang menjumputmu."

Tubuh ringkih terserang kejut. Netra kembarnya sempat terbelalak sebelum mengerjap pelan dengan begitu lugunya. "Ge-gege bilang, Tao sangat penting. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Tao." mendongak, sosok itu memandang takut-takut sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada lirih. "Gege akan marah. Gege menembak, menyiksa siapapun yang melukai Tao. Seperti dulu-dulu."

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Mengangguk perlahan. Bibirnya yang kemerahan gemetar. Sorot matanya perlahan menatap kosong, seperti hilang fokus. "Tao pernah dicuri sebelumnya. Mereka mengambil Tao karena mereka bilang, gege pasti akan datang. Gege benar-benar datang dan orang-orang itu tidak pernah lagi mendatangi Tao."

Suara tembakan beruntun terdengar dari luar. Entitas tinggi besar melaju masuk dengan ekspresi muka pucat pasi. "BOS! Dia datang!"

Detik berikutnya pintu didobrak paksa. Sosok tinggi tegap melangkah masuk dengan gaya mengancam. Aura kelam penuh intimidasi merayap, mengarungi lautan udara di ruangan besar nan pengap. Dengan senyuman tipis, sosok itu menghujam satu titik lalu berujar lembut. "Zitao, baby Zii? Maaf, gege baru datang." mengalihkan atensi, seringai bengis seketika terbentuk. Mengangkat sebuah revolver dan diarahkan ke sosok berjas hitam kusut, bersamaan dengan beberapa eksistensi lain berpakaian hitam menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu.

"Gege datang?" suara lembut beralas nada riang menyambut. Mutiara hitam berangsur-angsur berbinar indah. Senyum manis terkembang seketika. Mengabaikan fakta akan keadaan sekeliling yang penuh akan aura berat nan menyesakkan udara.

Bukannya tidak peduli... namun pada dasarnya ia memang kurang peka.

"Baby Zii, tutup matamu dan hitung perlahan sampai sepuluh. Jangan membukanya sebelum gege menyuruhmu, mengerti?"

Mengangguk kecil berulang kali. Sosok lugu itu perlahan menutup kelopak mata diikuti dengan suara desingan peluru yang meletus dari berbagai sudut ruang. Detik berikutnya, raungan pilu penuh kesakitan bercampur dengan teriakan keputusasaan terdengar.

.

.

.

.

 **MONSTER © HARUMI SHIBA**

.

.

.

.

"Tao tidak mau!" merenggut, sosok polos itu membuang begitu saja kemeja putih bersih ke lantai, selanjutnya rengekan kecil mengalun dari belahan buah persik. "Tao mau gege. Kenapa bukan gege saja yang memakaikan baju Tao? Dimana Yiyi-gege?"

Meringis. Do Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik nafas perlahan setelahnya. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun bermental bocah 5 tahun itu hampir tidak pernah absen membuatnya sakit kepala. Jika tidak merengek dan merajuk setiap waktu, ia akan menangis lalu bersembunyi di tempat tersudut hingga membuat semua penghuni rumah kalang kabut mencari keberadaannya. Dan berakhir dengan sang tuan besar yang murka seperti iblis api. Seingat Kyungsoo, ia yang hampir sering terkena panas apinya.

"Tuan besar sedang sibuk, Zizi-er. Beliau berpesan agar Zizi-er segera ganti baju, minum obat lalu tidur. Zizi-er harus menurut jika tidak ingin dihukum oleh Tuan besar." berkata hati-hati, Kyungsoo memungut kemeja putih yang teronggok dan perlahan mengamati sang tuan muda. Sosok berlekuk molek walau berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sosok berparas rupawan walau berkarakter lemah, dan sosok yang saat ini hanya mengenakan boxer hitam pendek mengekspos seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang mulus seperti bayi. Kyungsoo bertahan untuk sadar, jika tidak ia bisa-bisa lupa diri dan menganggap Zitao adalah salah satu boneka porselen China yang langka.

"T-tapi gege sudah janji untuk mengobati tangan dan kaki Tao. Lihat? Ini masih sakit." menyodorkan lengan yang masih memar kebiruan, Zitao menatap Kyungsoo lirih. "Apa gege tidak mau bersama Tao karena Tao nakal? Tapi bukan salah Tao orang-orang itu datang, mereka yang jahat dan mencuri Tao kemarin."

Kyungsoo mengiba. Ia tahu bahwa insiden beberapa waktu lalu akan berdampak pada tuan mudanya ini. Walau bukan yang pertama kali terjadi, bahkan sudah sering terjadi entah keberapa kali Kyungsoo tidak ingat, Zitao akan berakhir seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia terguncang, menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menyimpulkan sesuka hati bahwa berkat dirinyalah sang gege tidak mau menemaninya lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya belum paham, mentalnya yang (masih) kanak-kanak mencegahnya untuk berpikiran positif. Mungkin, jika ia tidak 'sakit', sedikit banyak ia akan mengerti bahwa hanya demi dirinyalah, Wu Yifan akan melakukan segala cara (apapun) untuk menjaganya agar tetap sentosa. Walau itu termasuk menghabisi semua orang yang telah berani menyakiti dirinya. Selama hampir 5 tahun Kyungsoo mengabdi, seorang pelayan pernah mendapat siksa karena dengan berani atau bodoh telah menghina Zitao sebagai anak bercacat mental, menjadikan dirinya sulit untuk dilayani dan hanya bisa merengek dan menangis.

Mengingat hal itu, Kyungsoo merinding tanpa sadar.

"Zizi-er tidak nakal. Jika nanti Zizi-er menurut, Tuan besar akan memberikan hadiah." bujukan pertama dilancarkan.

"Hadiah? Untuk Tao?"

"Ya. Apapun yang diinginkan Zizi-er. Buku gambar baru, perlengkapan melukis, coklat, atau bahkan permen kesukaan Zizi-er."

"Permen lolipop?" mutiara hitam berbinar-binar cantik. Sementara Kyungsoo menebar senyum tipis, tanda menyetujui. "Lolipop milik yiyi-gege juga?" lengkungan itu memudar seketika. Tergantikan dengan raut muka pucat mirip mayat walau samar-samar sapuan merah muda tergores dikedua pipi.

AS-astaga...!

"Jadi, baby Zii menyukai lolipop milik gege?" nada lain terdengar. Lebih dalam dan berat, menyela dari arah pintu ruang. Sosok itu pantas dinobatkan sebagai titisan rupa dewa yunani. Selain rupawan, auranya yang tajam benar-benar sering membuat takluk siapapun. Kecuali adiknya, pengecualian untuk Wu Zitao.

Lengkungan bibir seketika terbentuk. Ia melanjutkan. "Kyungsoo, kau bisa pergi." dan penyandang nama yang dimaksud buru-buru undur diri dengan senyum ramah tapi kikuk. Meninggalkan dua insan yang berstatus saudara tanpa pertalian darah. Sebenarnya, mereka hanya bersaudara tiri.

"Yiyi-gege!" sambutan antusias dari nada childish itu menyedot semua atensi milik Wu Yifan. Sosoknya seketika mendekat, menjaga senyum. Netra kembarnya melembut perlahan, sorot itu seperti mendamba dan penuh akan kasih yang hanya pernah ditujukan untuk Zitao.

"Kenapa baby Zii tidak memakai baju?" menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo sebelumnya, Yifan menggapai kemeja putih dan berlutut di depan Zitao, sosok yang saat ini tersenyum manis hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. "Sini, gege pakaikan."

Menggeleng lucu berulang kali, Zitao menolak. "Tao mau permen lolipop."

"Lolipop di candy-candy shop?"

"Bukan. Tao ingin mengemut lolipop milik gege."

Mengulum senyum, Yifan menangkup kedua pipi kenyal. "Kenapa?"

"Supaya gege tidak marah lagi sama Tao. Gege senang kalau Tao mengemut lolipop milik gege." mengerjap polos, sosok itu tersenyum. Namun detik berikutnya ia menunduk lemas. "Ma-maaf, lubang Tao masih sakit, lolipop gege diemut di dalam sini, tidak apa-apa kan?" jari lentik mengetuk bibir merah beberapa kali.

Mendengus geli, Yifan terkekeh serak setelahnya. Ia berdiri kemudian mengangkat beban tubuh Zitao di depan, seperti menggendong seorang anak kecil. "Gege tidak akan pernah bisa marah. Tidak padamu. Wu Zitao adalah satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang paling penting untuk gege. Benar?"

Terkikik lucu seperti bocah, Zitao mengangguk polos berulang kali. Mengalungkan kedua lengan ramping di sekitar leher, ia berujar perlahan. "Benar, benar. T-tapi Tao masih ingin lolipop gege. Boleh?"

"Sekarang? Bukankah tangan dan kaki baby Zii masih sakit?"

"Tidak lagi kok. Karena gege sudah datang untuk melihat Tao padahal gege sibuk. Apa gege lelah?"

"Tidak lagi setelah melihat wajah baby Zii. Tapi sepertinya, lolipop gege sudah tidak sabar untuk dijilat."

Alunan lembut bernada seduktif terlontar. Bibir tebal perlahan menyusur leher jenjang, mengarah ke belakang telinga dengan sapuan yang menggoda. Zitao terkekeh lucu, menelengkan kepala lebar-lebar untuk memberikan akses lebih pada sang gege. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia turun dari gendongan. Diiringi kecupan kecil yang menghampiri belahan bibirnya berulang kali.

"Hey baby, lolipopnya masih terbungkus. Tidak dibuka?"

Mengangguk cepat, Zitao seketika berlutut dan dengan hati-hati membuka 'bungkus'. Masih berkutat dengan itu, ia melenguh manja tatkala elusan sayang menghampiri kepalanya. Kelereng hitam itu seketika berbinar. "Gege. Kenapa lolipopnya bertambah besar? Apa gege memberinya makan?"

Tertawa kecil, Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak hilang akal dan menggagahi adik tirinya saat itu juga. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Zitao adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa dan yang harus ia jaga sampai kapanpun, ia dipastikan sudah membutakan diri dan menggauli adiknya sampai puas, walaupun itu harus dengan pemaksaan. Namun ia tahu diri, selain Zitao yang meminta atau dengan sepenuh hati menyerahkan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Tidak lagi.

"Sayang, lolipop itu milikmu, ingat? Baby Zii yang hampir setiap hari mengemutnya."

Mendongak, Zitao sumringah. Ia mengangguk cepat kemudian berbisik. "Benar, lolipop gege milik Tao. Tao tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun."

Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar suara geraman rendah penuh gairah yang menggema hingga dinding-dinding ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao. Waktu sempat merekam jejak, selain hal-hal familiar seperti melukis atau debaran ombak di pantai yang begitu ia senangi, sosoknya ternyata juga pernah menyukai tanggal 2 Mei.

Ia begitu tekun menantikan sebuah hari dimana dengan pasti tanggal 2 Mei jatuh pada setiap tahunnya. Ia mencintai tanggal kelahirannya itu seperti ia menghargai seluruh hidupnya. Namun, semenjak ia menyandang gelar marga Wu di depan namanya, ia mengutuk segala angka '2' termasuk juga 'Mei'. Suatu ketika, Zitao pernah menusuk tombol angka 2 di sebuah remote TV menggunakan gunting hanya karena dirinya merasa, angka 2 telah menerornya. Ia ketakutan sampai berjam-jam setelah itu. Di lain kesempatan, Zitao juga pernah menyerang seorang tukang kebun di rumah mereka hanya karena (lagi-lagi) pelayan tersebut mengenakan kaos berlogo angka 2 besar-besar di bagian depan. Meraung histeris, seperti pesakitan ia menangis, merintih-rintih kemudian.

Lalu - Mei. Zitao membenci bulan Mei. Ia benci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mei atau perwujudan kalimatnya. Di bulan itu, ia seringkali mengalami mimpi buruk. Dirinya terbangun tiba-tiba di pertengahan malam lalu menangis sesenggukan layaknya anak kecil. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu menenangkannya hanya alunan lullaby milik Wu Yifan, atau rengkuhan posesif pria itu.

3 tahun lalu, pada pertengahan akhir bulan Mei pula, Mamanya -Huang Yuenmei- memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan pengusaha kaya raya. Zitao mengeluh, ia sekuat tenaga menggeser pendirian sang Mama (karena ia paham, sebetulnya sang Baba masih tersimpan di lubuk hati) namun hasilnya mengecewakan. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu untuk mengalah dan berdiam diri. Ia tetap diam ketika harus pindah rumah, ia masih bungkam ketika dirinya diperlakukan semena-mena oleh putra tunggal keluarga barunya. Ia bahkan membisu manakala dirinya tidak sekali dua kali mengalami tekanan pelecehan dan percobaan asusila oleh kakak tirinya sendiri, Wu Yifan.

Zitao membenci Mei, tidak diragukan lagi.

Namun lebih daripada itu, Zitao lebih membenci tanggal 2 Mei. Secara spesifik, insiden 2 Mei yang berlangsung dua tahun lalu. Waktu dimana ia semestinya merengkuh suka cita di hari ulang tahun miliknya, waktu istimewa baginya untuk menangkup segala berkah di hari kelahirannya di dunia 18 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang menyangka, hari itu adalah hari dimana Zitao memutuskan untuk membuang semua keharmonisan akal yang dulu pernah ia bangga-banggakan sebelumnya.

Ia cerdas, baik hati, tindak tanduknya memerangkap atensi siapapun. Ia nyaris tanpa celah, kalau saja nasib hidupnya yang miris tidak terhitung.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah tragedi merenggutnya paksa tanpa sisa. Malam dimana ia berhak menyambung usia, malam itu - Baba Wu dan Mamanya - ditemukan olehnya telah merenggang nyawa di atas genangan merah berbau anyir yang memualkan. Dada mereka berlubang, seperti tertusuk benda tajam –

Dan lilin-lilin diatas kue coklat berukuran besar itu padam, terlumuri noda merah pekat.

Zitao seketika menjerit hingga pita suaranya nyaris putus. Batinnya terguncang hebat, jiwanya sekarat, hancur perlahan demi perlahan. Hangus menjadi abu.

Sejak saat itu, ia menyumbat keras segala hal yang ia miliki. Hati serta pikiran.

Zitao yang putih mendadak berubah drastis. Emosinya sering berubah-ubah, mentalnya kisut ke garis dasar dan sosok menawan itu, kini tak ubahnya seperti cangkang kosong berkedok bocah polos yang bermental 5 tahun.

Waktu demi waktu terlampaui, hanya segelintir diantara mereka-lah yang sempat merangkum, Wu (Huang) Zitao – tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Soo-hyung, indah tidak?"

 _Hening_

"Tao tidak suka warna merah. Jadi Tao menggantinya dengan hitam."

Zitao berbisik. Manik kembarnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruang. Dimana disetiap celah kosongnya, terdapat banyak lukisan yang tergantung bisu. Diam, namun sebenarnya menyimpan beberapa makna. Selain untuk Zitao sendiri, yang saat ini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kedodoran tanpa balutan apapun lagi, mempertontonkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di sekitar leher dan paha bagian dalam. Juga untuk Kyungsoo, yang merasa tidak sewajarnya lukisan seperti itu dipuas oleh sosok semenawan tuan mudanya. Terlalu kelam dan... malang.

"Zizi-er ingin sesuatu? Segelas susu hangat atau coklat?" hanya sebatas itulah respon dari Kyungsoo. Padahal mata senantiasa intens mengamati Zitao, sosok yang sejak beberapa jam terakhir dengan setia duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan sembari mendekap kedua lutut erat.

"Tao ingin Yiyi-gege."

"Ta-tapi beliau sedang kerja, tuan muda. Bagaimana kalau beberapa sendok madu kesukaan anda?"

Zitao menggeleng perlahan. Dagunya ia tumpu diatas lutut, tidak sekalipun peduli atau sadar, bahwa penampilannya sedikit banyak membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. Padahal sungguh, ia melihatnya seperti itu hampir setiap hari. Jangankan ia, para pelayan yang lainpun, sering berkeluh kesah mengenai hal itu. Dan tidak sekali dua kali Kyungsoo melihat tatapan seronok yang tidak sepantasnya ditujukan untuk tuan mudanya tercinta.

"Lolipop. Tao ingin permen lolipop."

Tersadar dari lamunan singkat, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menjawab. "B-baik. Akan saya ambilkan."

"Lolipop milik Yiyi-gege."

Tersedak untuk kesekian kali setiap pernyataan itu terlontar, Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan kali ini. Demi Tuhan! Apa semalaman atau malam-malam yang lalu tidak lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua? Untuk Zitao?

"A-ah bagaimana kalau permen lolipop seperti biasanya saja? Zizi-er suka?" mengesampingkan perasaan malu, Kyungsoo beralih mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruang. Lalu kembali jatuh kearah Zitao. Sosok yang setiap kali tampak begitu kecil nan ringkih, apalagi dipandang lamat-lamat dari ambang pintu. Dan seketika, Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak mengalihkan tatapan.

"Zizi-er?"

Tidak ada respon.

Kyungsoo mengalah. Karena ia sedikit demi sedikit sadar, selain di toko permen, sosok sang majikan juga sangat mengidolakan jenis lolipop yang lain. Lolipop batangan milik sang kakak tiri.

.

.

.

.

Petir dan Hujan badai. Adalah kombinasi terparah yang sangat tidak dihargai oleh siapapun. Jika bermalam di kantor adalah salah satu pelengkap dalam kolaborasi tersebut, maka Wu Yifan dengan senang hati menobatkannya sebagai perpaduan yang paling buruk. Tidak hanya hal itu menyebabkan jadwal rutin kepulangannya terlambat, melainkan juga menghambat dirinya untuk segera memadu kasih dengan sang adik tiri, Wu Zitao. Membayangkan sosok candu itu kedinginan tanpa kehangatan tubuhnya, membuat helaan nafas frustasi meluncur mulus dari belahan bibir. Mengerang setelahnya, Yifan menutup semua laporan yang sebelumnya ia tekuni. Mendadak, dirinya menjadi kesal dan marah. Seharusnya, bukan di tempat seperti ini ia menghabiskan sebuah malam, melainkan di 'tempat' miliknya yang lebih memabukkan dan sudah pasti menjanjikan kepuasan jasmani yang tiada tara.

Kalau saja insiden terkutuk beberapa hari yang lalu tidak mengusik emosinya, Yifan tidak akan pernah mau peduli. Tapi itu menyangkut Zitao, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Wu Zitao adalah sinyal baginya untuk mengambil semua kehendak. Meskipun segala hal yang tejadi karena ulah dirinya, musuh-musuh miliknya yang berhasrat ingin mengobrak-abrik hidupnya, Yifan pastilah yang masih tetap ingin memegang kendali. Orang-orang hina yang berkesempatan menyentuh Zitao, akan musnah.

Mengalihkan pikiran, ia tersenyum dingin. Yifan menyulut sebatang rokok dengan pematik api kemudian menyesapnya dalam-dalam. Manik kembar yang biasanya tajam kini berkilat kelam penuh keji, tanpa afeksi. Benar. Pemikiran orang-orang kotor diluar sana memang benar adanya. Jika mereka sering menyamakan sosoknya sebagai jelmaan iblis, maka yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah ia lebih dari sekedar itu.

... Monster ...

Yifan tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah mengusung 'gelar kehormatan' tersebut, karena ia sudah sedari dulu mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. Berkat adanya 'seseorang' yang berpola pikir serakah, kini hampir semua orang mengalamatkan julukan itu padanya yang nyaris menenggelamkan nama lahirnya sendiri.

Orang-orang yang buta nan tolol itu hanya tidak paham, bahkan seorang monster-pun, seburuk dan semenjijikkan sosoknya, sungguh-lah memuja cinta. Mengagung-agungkan perasaan murni yang masih tersisa.

"Heh..." mendengus. Yifan membuang sisa puntung rokok kemudian merotasi kepalanya kesamping. Menghujam satu titik, ke sebuah siluet yang posisinya berdiri diam di area sudut, layaknya patung pajangan. "Kevin." panggilnya tanpa intonasi.

Entitas itu bergerak, lalu mendekat. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Bagaimana hasilnya sejauh ini?"

"Semuanya berjalan sempurna seperti yang Tuan besar kehendaki. Tidak lama lagi orang itu akan merangkak dengan sendirinya."

"Bagus." Wu Yifan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dengan culas. Lalu kembali bersuara. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menekan otoritas, memberi penegasan pada mereka dimana sepantasnya menempatkan diri. Terutama bagi mereka yang dengan busuk mencoba untuk menjatuhkan posisiku, menggunakan Zitao."

"Taktik yang brilian, Tuan besar." komentar sosok itu singkat, namun penuh loyalitas yang tiada celah.

Wu Yifan memutar kursi menghadap kaca bening. Kedua manik coklatnya menerawang jauh, namun jika ditilik lebih dalam, ada kilatan misterius disana. Menatap bentangan langit kelam yang menggerung marah dengan tumpahan air hujan, Ia seketika berbisik. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun lagi menyakiti Wu Zitao, tidak, karena hanya aku -Wu Yifan- yang berhak atas dirinya sampai kapanpun."

 _Drrtttt drttttt_

Benda pipih bergetar, berkedip-kedip diatas meja licin. Paras rupawan itu kembali berbalik lalu meliriknya melalui ekor mata. Panggilan masuk.

Do Kyungsoo

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi yang berarti. Dahinya terlipat tipis tanda enggan untuk berinteraksi. Namun ini Kyungsoo, bila laki-laki itu menghubunginya di jam-jam rawan seperti ini, maka...

 _ **["Tu-tuan besar, Zitao mengunci dirinya di balkon kamar utama. Sebelumnya ia tiba-tiba menangis histeris lalu menjerit ketakutan. Saat ini diluar sedang hujan deras, dan – dan..."]**_

"Cukup. Apa yang kau kerjakan sebenarnya?! Mengawasi satu orang saja tidak becus?!"

 _ **["Maafkan saya Tuan, seharian ini tuan muda menanyakan keberadaan anda dan menolak meminum obatnya. Ia bahkan melewatkan jadwal rutin untuk melukis di danau seperti biasanya."]**_

"Naikkan dosis obatnya." respon Wu Yifan datar. "Bujuk dia, dan keluarkan Zitao-ku dari sana. Atau kau yang akan menggantikan posisinya dan terkunci di ruang bawah tanah."

 **["Tapi Tuan, itu – "]**

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kerjakan atau kau kupecat. Aku akan segera kembali."

Memutus sambungan sepihak, Wu Yifan langsung menggeram lemah. Ini yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Wu Zitao tidak pernah mengunci dirinya di luar, di balkon. Terutama saat hujan badai disertai petir sedang berlangsung.

Zitao takut petir

Sosoknya memang akrab dengan gerimis-gerimis kecil yang basah, namun bukan berarti ia memilih hujan-hujanan daripada menghindari petir.

Karena Wu Yifan selalu paham, selain angka 2 dan Mei, suara petir adalah pantangan bagi Zitao.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah ingin peduli? Bercerminlah. Monster seperti dirimu memang tidak sepantasnya untuk dikasihani. Dasar pembunuh! Kau tahu kenapa aku masih mempertahankanmu hingga saat ini?! Itu karena ibumu! Orang yang aku cintai! Juga wanita yang telah kau bunuh dengan kelahiran tak berhargamu! Monster biadab!"_

.

.

.

.

"Baby Zii, Wu Zitao~ buka pintunya sayang... "

Ketukan itu telah berlangsung entah keberapa kali. Namun entitas itu tetap kekeuh dengan meringkuk seperti kucing di sudut terjauh. Fabrik tipis yang melekat, Tubuh menggigil hebat, begitu pula beberapa titik perasa yang sudah kebas. Namun bukan semua hal itu yang menyiksa dirinya, melainkan sesuatu yang asing (lagi) namun serasa diafeksikan oleh batinnya, yang terus- menerus menggelayuti otaknya. Sesuatu itu nyatanya seperti sumbu yang bercabang, membentuk beberapa potongan kisah yang hambar dan sama sekali tidak familiar. Karena sungguh, ia merasa belum pernah merangkai kisahnya sepotretpun.

Ada Merah tergenang

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga

Dan bayangan kabur itu - berdiri dalam kegelapan

 _Menyeringai..._

"Aaakkhhhhhhhh... Ber-berhenti! Tao mohon..." mencengkeram kepala. Zitao seketika membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke pembatas pagar. Hujan dan suara guntur masih setia membayangi. Bibir pucatnya kembali terbuka. "Hikss sakit... Hikss! Hentikan...!"

"Zitao?! Baby? Hey, Buka pintunya! Yiyi-gege disini!"

Ketukan berubah menjadi gedoran. Wu Yifan sang pelaku, beraksi bringas. Beberapa pelayan yang ada di belakang punggungnya, mengkerut ketakutan. Lagi, tidak ada respon, dan hanya disambut dengan teriakan pesakitan dari dalam. Ia menoleh keji. "Dimana kuncinya!"

"Tu-tuan, pelayan Kim sedang mencari kunci cadangannya."

Sesaat kemudian, sesosok pelayan setengah baya datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggenggam sebatang kunci berwarna kekuningan. Do Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang dengan muka pias, tampak tertekan dan menahan diri. Kunci seketika dirampas tanpa kata. Wu Yifan dengan tergesa memutar kunci lalu membukanya.

Belaian angin yang beku dan basah, suara gemuruh di kejauhan beserta sisa-sisa hujan, lalu sosok itu - Wu Zitao yang meringkuk serta merintih adalah hal pertama yang tersaji dengan nanar. Yifan seketika memangkas jarak. "Ssshhhh, tenanglah..."

Zitao tanpa kata mendongak. Tubuhnya gemetar, kesepuluh jemari rampingnya masih meremat sejumput anak rambut, dan tatapan itu, adalah tatapan yang paling digentari olehnya. Yifan tidak pernah merasa takut atau tersudut, namun tatapan yang dihunuskan padanya itu... Seperti telah menggerus jiwanya tipis-tipis.

"Yiyi - Gege?" bergumam pelan, suaranya menggigil. "Tao... melihat monster itu lagi."

"..."

"... Mi-mirip wajah gege."

Berlutut, Yifan merengkuh erat tubuh ramping Zitao, mengunci semua gerak-geriknya dengan sempurna sekaligus hati-hati. Wajahnya ia simpan di belakang leher, membungkus segala perubahan ekspresi. Nafas hangat seketika membelai kulit sensitif Zitao. Dan ia menggeram tipis tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa tidak mau minum obat, hm? Monsternya akan datang jika baby Zii tidak meminumnya." bisik Yifan menggetarkan. Ia kecup tengkuk itu perlahan setelahnya.

Zitao menegang. Tubuhnya gemetar akibat dingin atau hal yang lain. Manik kelamnya menyorot tak fokus, seolah mencari suatu titik sebagai atensi. Sementara mimik wajahnya mengkerut samar dengan belahan bibir yang mengatup erat.

Benak Zitao sebetulnya penuh. Bayang-bayang mengerikan itu masih menghantui otaknya. Mendesak untuk menginfeksi jaringan nalarnya. Ia tertekan dan ketakutan, membuatnya gila perlahan. Lagi dan lagi, pandangan matanya mengabur karena air mata.

Monster itu datang lagi...

"Yiyi-gege..." mencengkeram erat kemeja bagian depan, ia makin meringkuk. "Usir monster itu pergi..."

 _Hening_

Gerimis-gerimis kecil turun. Basah. Lembab. Detik itu juga, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Wu Yifan berharap hujan deras kembali mengguyur. Bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk kekosongan samar yang tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan. Mengeraskan hati, (yang sesungguhnya pandai untuk sekedar mengalihkan), bibirnya berbisik. "Tentu. Tapi baby Zii harus minum obat."

Parasnya menegang.

"Tao tidak mau meminum obat. Obatnya beracun. Pelayan itu yang melarangnya."

"Siapa?"

"Wanita itu, gege." Zitao terlihat menggigiti bibirnya kecil-kecil. "Dia mengatakan, Tao tidak boleh meminumnya. Nanti Tao bertambah sakit." memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, sosoknya melenguh takut.

Pria yang merengkuhnya posesif (Wu Yifan) tampak bergeming. Bibirnya mengatup kuat. Diam, kokoh namun syarat akan agresi yang tersembunyi. Mimiknya tetap terkendali meskipun gemuruh kabut melingkupi iris coklatnya. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu, bahkan di dalam posisi seperti itu, sosoknya masih sanggup memancarkan aura yang menyesakkan dada. Dan tidak ada yang tidak sadar, banyak realisasi yang berasal dari tempurung kepalanya itu selalu bisa mengejutkan siapapun.

"Dengar. Monster itu suka menerkam anak nakal yang keras kepala, termasuk baby Zii yang menolak meminum obat. Gege tidak mau mengurusi anak yang nakal."

Zitao pucat pasi. Kelereng malamnya membola sempurna. Bayangan sang gege meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dalam kegelapan membuat perutnya melilit. Ia sendirian, dengan genangan merah pekat serta monster yang kapan saja siap menerkam. "Ja-jangan...! Tao mau meminumnya. T-tao akan meminum semuanya. Yiyi-gege ukhh, jangan pergi..."

Diam-diam memulas seringai.

"Bagus. My good boy~"

Mengusap kepala penuh sayang, Yifan menuntun sang adik untuk berdiri. Pinggang ramping diremas pelan sebelum diangkat Ke depan tubuh. Kaki jenjang seketika melingkar dipinggang, dengan kedua belahan bibir perlahan saling berpagutan intens. Lumatan ringan berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan kuat yang menggugah birahi. Suara kecipak basah mulai terdengar, membelah melodi malam pasca hujan badai. Tangan yang lebih besar menyentuh, mengusap mesra hingga membelai dengan gerakan yang memabukkan juga menghanyutkan.

Malam itu, dua anak adam (lagi dan lagi) secara bersama-sama menyecap surga duniawi yang diagung-agungkan setiap makhluk

Dibayangi dengan gerimis-gerimis tipis serta balutan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, untuk yang kesekian kali dan berkali-kali intensitasnya tanpa jenuh, Wu Yifan menuntun Zitao setapak demi setapak dengan menciptakan nada-nada penuh harmonisasi yang sesungguhnya mampu membangkitkan 'rasa' siapapun.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sanalah Kyungsoo berdiri, sedari awal, diantara lipatan pintu yang mengarah pada balkon kamar dengan raut muka yang sukar untuk ditebak. Ada setitik pancaran kejut walau beberapa yang lebih mendominasi (mungkin) adalah sorot mata sendu, iba dan perasaan bersalah.

Tepat beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya telah kembali diingatkan, karena sejujurnya Kyungsoo memaksa untuk membutakan diri, bahwa ada beberapa kejadian lampau yang tersebar tidak sesuai dengan apresiasi. Seorang pelayan atau malah beberapa -dulu- pernah disiksa karena tidak menghargai Wu Zitao, itu yang ia dan orang-orang lain dengar. Namun selama ini sejujurnya hanya Kyungsoo-lah yang lebih tahu, ia lebih dari sekedar sadar bahwa hal yang betul-betul terjadi tidaklah demikian.

Kyungsoo melihatnya, dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana orang-orang nekat itu (atau sebetulnya pantas mendapatkan rasa hormat) mencoba untuk membebaskan Zitao dengan memanfaatkan celah tipis yang ada, pasrah mendapatkan hukuman sebagai konsekuensi, lalu kemudian secara mudah 'dihilangkan' tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Heh!

Mereka memang bodoh, namun pada akhirnya berpuas diri

Mereka pengkhianat namun tanpa membohongi diri sendiri, dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci hal tersebut.

… Karena bagaimanapun, dirinya tidaklah seberani itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note : Ada yang merasa aneh dengan gaya tulisan author tidak? Karena saya sendiri juga menyadarinya. Kkkkkk~ Jangan tanya kenapa saya demen bgt ama cerita model beginian. Entahlah, Tao yang pasrah, no power, itu menggairahkan(?) bagi saya. Melting uy...**

 **FYI saya akan kambek pelan-pelan, karena jujur author masih sangat agak malas untuk kembali, kenapa ya? Mungkin gegara lonjakan gelora itu tidak lagi sepanas dulu TT #ehh #ngomongopoiki**

 **Yo wis lah, Jangan lupa review**

 **See u next time :) :)**


End file.
